Man Behind The Scales
by nadillaandlaprasthefireandice
Summary: Sarah Brooke's life had been "wild" when she met Dr Curt Connors.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first Curt Connors/LizardX OC.** **I do not own Spiderman or Lizard but I own my OC!**

* * *

Sarah Brookes was just cleaning up the box turtles' pen before she can go back home. She loves working at Herptile Sanctuary where injured and endangered reptiles are taken care of before they are released into their natural habitat in the wild.

"There, all done! Take care of yourselves guys," Sarah waved a goodbye to the turtles before switching on the UV lamps in the enclosures. She does the same thing with the other reptiles before heading back home. Before she heads back, she went into her office to get her stuff and her pet iguana.

Now everyone thinks she has a small baby Green Iguana, but no. She has an endangered Fiji Banded Iguana that is about 50 centimeters long. "Alright Hannibal, it's time to go home!"

The reptile opened both of its eyes and climbed onto Sarah's shoulder telling her that it's ready. She also said goodbye to her volunteers, Nadilla and Lapras who helped her with the sanctuary during their school holidays.

At Oscorp, Dr Curt Conners was planning to regrow his right arm with a formula that he had extract from a lizard. But everything changes when he discovered not only his arm grew back, but the formula turned him into a giant lizard. Ashamed of what he had done to himself, he crashed out of the windows to get away before anyone finds out about it.

He keeps on running until he collapses in front of a house because he is exhausted. He tried to move, but he was too tired.

"Okay boy, we'll watch Jurassic Park before going to bed," said Sarah while giving her iguana a pat on the head.

Suddenly, she stops her car and saw something in front of her house and it looked like a giant lizard in a lab coat.

"Oh my God!"

* * *

**Please review! Let's see what's going to happen next ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Sarah didn't know what to do: run away until the lizard man goes away or help him. She walks over to take a closer look. He looks like a green colored monitor wearing a lab coat that was tattered. She took a deep breath and hauled the lizard into her car. _'What am I thinking? I'm bringing a giant man lizard into my house!' _she thought.

At her house, Sarah placed the lizard man on the sofa and Hannibal looks at him with a curious look in his eyes. "Could you watch him while I make dinner?" asked Sarah. Hannibal's little yellow eyes becomes serious as if he is telling her that he will stand guard. "Thanks, boy!"

Curt Connors opened his eyes and looked around without getting up. " Where am I?" he groaned as he placed his clawed hand on his head. Suddenly, he felt something crawling up onto his shoulder. He turned his head and his brown eyes softened. It was Hannibal.

"Hello there," he smiled. "Where do you come from?"

Hannibal cocks his head on one side and then he allows Curt to touch him. He pats the iguana with awe. "I never thought I would see a Fiji Banded Iguana up close!"

Sarah was making a chicken salad in the kitchen until she heard someone talking. She looked out and saw Hannibal and the lizard man having a conversation. Sarah couldn't help but smile at the sight of the fact that her aggressive over-protective pet iguana actually lets the lizard man touch him.

"And the reason your species is endangered is because of habitat loss," he rambles. Suddenly, he looked up and saw Sarah. "Oh, I'm sorry if I scared you but please don't run away. I just wanted to know where am I."

Sarah felt her body trembled from that nice soothing voice. "Well, your in my house. I found you outside after I came back from my work. You look like your in a bad shape so I decided to take you in until you get better."

And then, she noticed that Hannibal in his arms. "I'm surprised that Hannibal likes you. Usually he is a little over protective of me."

"I guessed he knows I'm a reptile lover myself. By the way, my name's Curt Connors. Who are you?"

"I'm Sarah. Sarah Brookes. So what happen to you?"

Curt's expression changed. "I'm sure you're wondering how did I end up here, right?"

Sarah nodded. Hannibal walks towards her and climbed on her shoulders. Curt took a deep breath before telling his story.

"I used to be human like you but I made one mistake that might everyone's life. You see, all I wanted was my right arm back because I lost it during an explosion. So I discovered that lizards can regrow their missing limb and that gave me an idea."

Sarah and Hannibal listen to Curt's story. Sarah was amazed and she felt bad for Curt about losing an arm.

"And then I took out a lizard's DNA and test it on a mouse and to my surprise, it actually worked." Curt smiled at the memory before his face changed from happy to guilt. "But before I knew what to do, I injected the formula on my right arm and it works fine as well until I saw that my skin turned into scales and my mind. Oh, my mind turned wild and before anything happens I destroyed my lab and ran away and that is how I got here."

"Wow, that is a long story there, Curt. And do you want to know my story?"

Curt nodded. "Fire away!"

"I'm currently working at Herptile Sanctuary where I take care of endangered and injured reptiles. Some can be released while some are the residents in the sanctuary. We hold a lot of activities during the holidays so we can teach the world about reptiles. My dad was the founder of the place and my mom was a vet. The two meet each other at work and it was love at first sight," she sights.

Curt chuckled. "So what happen to them?"

Sarah looks like she was about to cry. "I'm sorry, that's private. Anyways, I took over the job after college and things are running smoothly according to plan. I was wondering, if you would like to come to the sanctuary and meet the reptiles and my volunteers tomorrow."

Curt gave her a reassuring smile. "I'd be delighted!" Suddenly he noticed Hannibal was gone. "So where's your iguana?"

Sarah points out to him that Hannibal was at the coffee table nudging something. "Oh, you want to watch 'Jurassic Park' before going to bed?"

The iguana looked at her with a pleading look. Sarah laughs and pets him. "Alright, we'll watch. Come and join us!" Curt adjust himself so Sarah can have a seat with Hannibal.

"I was hoping that he would choose something like 'Silence Of The Lambs' or something," Curt laughs.

"Well, I named him 'Hannibal' because of his personality. You see, he was rescued from an illegal restaurant that serves exotic meat."

"I see. So let's watch the movie."

And after watching the movie, Sarah is about to go into her room with Hannibal and Curt told her that he would be okay sleeping on the sofa.

"Okay, if you insist," said Sarah. "Goodnight, Curt."

"Goodnight, Sarah and Hannibal," Curt calls out. As he closed his eyes, he imagined the place he is going tomorrow and meeting the other reptiles. He soon drifts off into his dreams, waiting for tomorrow.

* * *

**Okay, stay tuned for chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wonder who will Dr Connors meet in this chapter? Well, scroll down!**

* * *

The next morning, Curt woke up from the sun glaring into his eyes. After he got up, he went upstairs to see if Sarah is awake. Before he could reach the doorknob, Sarah opened the door and was face to face with Curt.

"Curt, you gave me quite a scare!" she scolds him.

"Sorry, I just want to know if your ready to go," Curt held up both of his lizard-like hands in defense.

Sarah wanted to laugh at the sight. She admits it was kind of cute. She blinked back into reality. "It's alright Curt. Thanks for your concern."

Curt sighs in relieve. He noticed that she is wearing jeans with a white T-shirt and Hannibal was sitting on her shoulder. "Hey there, Hannibal. Are you ready for today?" asked Curt while petting the iguana. Hannibal has a hint of excitement in his eyes.

"Okay but first, let's have breakfast!"

After breakfast, Sarah drove her car to the Herptile Sanctuary with Curt on the passenger seat with Hannibal in his arms. Soon, they arrive at the sanctuary and Curt saw that it was big! When they got in, Sarah puts on her lab coat and she hands another one to Curt.

"Here, you can wear this instead of your old tattered one," she smiles. Curt puts it on and then he looked at Sarah.

"Thanks, but won't anyone notice a giant lizard in the sanctuary wearing a lab coat?"

"Don't worry, there is no one but me, the reptiles and my volunteers, Nadilla and Lapras."

Curt sighs in relieve. Suddenly, the door flew open and there stood a girl with glasses wearing a T-shirt and long pants with boots and next to her was a weird-looking pet that looks like a plesiosaurus with small horns, a fish tail and it's big as a young harp seal. _' Maybe that's Sarah's volunteers,'_ thought Curt.

"Hi Sarah!" said the girl in a cheery voice. "Who is this?"

"Nadilla, Lapras, this is Curt Connors," Sarah replied. Lapras cocks his head. "So is he like a mascot?"

"No, he's actually real."

Curt laughed. "Well, I may look like I'm in costume, but I'm real."

And Curt told Nadilla and Lapras about his story. "Wow, all of that for an arm," said Nadilla.

"Yeah! So Curt, how does feel being a reptile?" asked Lapras.

"It's hard but I managed."

"After you guys are done talking, would you and Lapras like to show Dr Connors around the sanctuary?" asked Sarah

"Yeah!"

"And finally on our last tour, this is the outdoor enclosures for the big guys like Harvey, Claire and the Gator Sisters," Nadilla points out at the reptiles. Curt saw a Nile Crocodile with one eye and the right front limb missing, a very large Galapagos Tortoise with a cracked shell and two albino American Alligators. Curt also remembered some of the smaller reptiles inside the sanctuary with their special enclosures like: Dimetro the battle scarred Komodo Dragon, Annie the Emerald Tree Boa, Verdi the albino Burmese Python and five iguanas that are living in the sanctuary as their home.

"So I take it that the big ones are staying?" asked Curt.

"That's right!" barked Lapras. "You can tell they are staying because Harvey is handicapped, Claire is already an elder and the sisters are albino so they will be easy target in the wild where prey and predator can find them. That's what Nadilla said."

Curt was impressed. "And she's absolutely right."

Sarah came out with Hannibal on her shoulder. "Hey, we've got some good news!"

"Well, fire away," said Curt.

"Today after our usual routines, we can take Harvey, the Gator Sisters and Dimetro to the woods for a hunt!"

Meanwhile at Sarah's office, Curt was pacing back and forth to think about something for Sarah. "_I want to do something for her. I mean she likes reptiles, care for them and she's beautiful." _He sighs deeply, " But what am I going to do? It's not like I'm going to tell he that-

I love her."


End file.
